Forever and Eternity
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: A nervous Jessie is worrying about being a mother, can Woody calm her nerves and comfort his beloved cowgirl? Human Fic


**Forever and Eternity**

The sun was setting across the prairie making the mountains glow an orangey golden colour. Jessie stood on the porch of hers and Woody's little house that had been built especially for them and the awaited arrival of their new baby.

Jessie let out a sigh and put her hand on her ever growing bump. She was nervous, very nervous. It was her first time experiencing pregnancy and she was going to be a mother which scared her to bits. '_What if I am not a good mother_?' she thought to herself. '_What if Woody isn't here when I go into labour? What if the baby doesn't like me?_' She started breathing heavily and started to mess with her hair which was down for once.

Woody came out holding two glasses of water. He went to say something to his fiancé but could hear her heavy breathing. He quickly set down the two cups on the floor and went over to her.  
"Jessie what's wrong? You're not panicking again are you?" He put his right arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Jessie leant into his embrace, still breathing heavily. Woody stroked her hair with his free left hand.

Woody knew how to handle Jessie. He knew that letting her know he was there was the best way to calm her. Eventually Jessie was calm once again and pulled away from Woody to look up at him.  
He let out a smile, "Now then Jessie, what was that all about?"  
Jessie sighed, "I panicked, again, about being a mother."  
"Why were you worrying this time?" He said walking over to the drinks. He picked them up and handed one to Jessie.  
She took a gulp before answering him. "I was worrying about not being a good mother and about if it would like me or not." She let out an annoyed sigh.  
Woody looked at her and raised an eyebrow while taking a sip of his drink.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jessie said crossing her arms and placing them on the top of her bump.  
"You silly cowgirl." He said with a chuckle. "You think you're going to be an awful mother when I know you won't be. You're great with Bonnie and Annabeth and the kids in town. The baby will love you; if it's anything like its Father it will love you to bits."

Jessie couldn't help but smile at him. He had such a wonderful way with words and always knew how to cheer her up no matter how mad or sad she was. "You always know how to make me smile." She said smiling at him.  
"I am a Sheriff, I am just amazing."  
They both laughed in unison at the comment.

"Hey, let's go for a little walk." Woody said putting his glass on the floor and holding out his hand for her to take.  
Jessie looked at him. She placed the glass next to his and took his hand.

The two walked hand in hand through the grass enjoying the last bit of sunlight of the day.  
"Was that all that was worrying you?" Woody said stopping in his tracks.  
Jessie didn't respond instantly. Woody turned to look her and noticed she wasn't looking at him. "Jessie?" He said.  
Jessie let out a sigh. "I was...I was worrying...about if you would be there on the day I go into labour. I was worrying that you wouldn't be there to help me through it all. I know I'm stupid, but I am scared Woody."

Woody took her other hand in his and turned her to face him. She was looking down so he released her hands and cupped her cheeks to make her look at him. Her eyes were sad but Woody's eyes provided warmth and care.

"Jessie, you aren't stupid, you are just worried and admittedly so am I, but I will be with you through the birth of our baby. I will be with you for however long it takes for you to give birth. I will not leave your side." He said reassuringly.  
Jessie let out a small smile and placed her hands on top of his.  
"I will also be here for you every day. Well not every day because of work, but as many days as I possibly can be there for you. I will never leave you Jessie. Every passing day I will never stop loving you, ever. As the weeks, months and years pass I will always be your Woody and you will be my Jessie. We will grow all together and I will love you till the day I die and long after that."  
Jessie happily sighed at him, "You mean it?"  
"Yes." He breathed, "I will love you forever and eternity."

Jessie pulled his hands away from her face and filled the distance between the two before planting a kiss on his lips. Their hands wandered until they found a comfortable part on each other's body to sit. They stood kissing as all the remaining sunlight disappeared.

**A/N - Just a little fluff for you all :3 I had a random line for Woody to say in my head which was obviously '****_Forever and erternity' _****and I thought I have to use this in a short story! It was originally going to be a non-pregnant one but I thought it would be sweet like this :) This is but isn't linked to my ****_Follow Your Heart _****story. I'm not planning on them having a house built for them but I might change my mind, but Jessie will be really nervous.**

**Very happy with this bit of fluff. Don't usually like them but this one I do :3 I hope you like it too!**


End file.
